


Incy Wincy Spider

by jojothecr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jared sees a spider, Jensen for the rescue...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incy Wincy Spider

Listening intently to the noises of the early autumn night unwinding behind the window, Jared perked up when the wooden stairs, and subsequently the timber floor in the long hallway, scrunched quietly underneath a pair of shoeless feet. One moment later, there was a shadow falling on the opposite wall, and Jensen’s tousled hair looming in the door of Jared’s bedroom.

“’S’up?” Jensen asked drowsily as he rubbed on his eyes, unsuccessfully suppressing a yawn.

Jared knew, and could see, that Jensen was barely awake. His voice was rough and thick with drowsiness, even quieter than usual, and rather than standing upright Jensen was leaning heavily against the door frame.  
And Jared felt sincerely guilty for waking him up. He really did, but still…

“Spider,” he peeped from the bed, where he was pressed tightly against the wall behind him, as close as he could get, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his feet as far from the floor as possible.

Jensen blinked sleepily into the light that was overflowing the bedroom, and arched his eyebrow. “Spider?” he asked in disbelief as he cocked his head to the side slightly, like he was convinced that he was still asleep, or losing his hearing.

Jared nodded jerkily, and pulled one hand out of the safe cocoon of his blanket gingerly to point somewhere down under the window at the other side of the room. “There.”

“Oh, God no.” Jensen shook his head and his eyes swept up to the ceiling, or maybe higher, to the One above, calling for help. He heaved a weary sigh but still pulled away from the door, and following the direction that Jared had indicated, padded across the room. “Please, tell me that it’s at least a tarantula, or a trap-door spider,” he mumbled to himself. “Or some other really big and nasty species.”

Jared was pretty sure that it was none of what Jensen named, not even close. He knew damn well that it had looked so big only in his eyes, and that he had made a girly scene over nothing, but the spider had surprised him, and he didn’t like being surprised in the middle of the night. And he didn’t like spiders at any time, night or day.

Jensen apparently already knew though, as he dropped to his knees onto the plush creamy carpet without saying anything more, without enjoying Jared’s unreasonable panic any further. But Jared was sure that Jensen would definitely use it against him, sooner or later, when his brain wasn’t that cloudy with sleep and tiredness.

Jared watched Jensen’s bare soles waving in the air as Jensen shifted forward to locate and pick up the monster that had disappeared to who knows where behind the shelves the moment its little eyes had met Jared’s wide, alarmed ones. Seeing Jensen’s feet, a bit stained with the dust and squalor he had collected on his way between the floors, Jared decided that the next time they got some time off, they definitely needed to clean up.

“This?” Jensen asked after a moment as he sat up, studying the little spider sitting immobile, probably frozen in sheer terror on the palm of his hand. His eyes slid incredulously up to Jared, who shrugged innocently. “Seriously? It’s hardly a half inch big… Small, that is.”

“Ten inches or half, just… stay where you are, you two.”

Covering one hand with the other to stop the spinner from running away, Jensen stood up and looked rather helplessly around the room. “So, um, you want me to kill it?”

“No, no,” Jared blurted, wrinkling his nose at the distasteful notion. “No, don’t kill it, just…” He waved his hand in an eloquent gesture, indicating somewhere, anywhere, just out of the house. “Y’know.”

“Okay,” Jensen shrugged as he reached for the handle of the large window, and clenched his other hand into a fist carefully. “But then you surely know that if I don’t kill it now, the sweet furry spider boy is gonna return and crawl back into your bed. Or worse.” He opened one casement of the window, allowing the rainy, misty air to drift in and ruffle the steady warmth inside, and shook the spider off his hand onto the apron wall. Then he closed the window quickly again, before the cold could shock the spider back among the living and repel him back in. “I’m pretty sure it’ll find a way.”

“Oh.”

“If only the fan girls knew what a hero you really are,” Jensen sighed with an amused shake of his head as he turned to look back at Jared with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

“Haha,” Jared uttered, finally entangling his body from the protective pod and swinging his feet off the bed. His laughter was so dry he’d make the Sahara feel like a swamp. “And what about last week, huh?”

Jensen paused, and his forehead wrinkled with genuine confusion. “What about it?”

“The little mouse that freaked you out so much?” Jared prompted with a devilish grin of his own.

“Aha,” Jensen nodded comprehensively. He backed away from the window and took a few steps forward, pacing the room slowly as he did every time he tried to make a point, searching his mind for the best words to say to make his strike quick and clear. “So first, it wasn’t a mouse, but a rat. Second, it ran right over my bare foot, and third, it was as big as Harley’s head!”

“You still yelled like a school girl,” Jared insisted on his version of the truth. “The big, brave Dean Winchester.”

“I yelped at the most,” Jensen corrected coldly. The he smiled again, “And besides, Dean hates rats, too.”

“Oh, that’s right. I wonder where that came from,” Jared commented sneakily, and Jensen’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “And anyway, he doesn’t yell. And… he wouldn’t even yelp. Not _that_ loud.”

Jensen crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath, ready to fire off a long string of words for his vindication, and Jared straightened up, looking at him expectantly, and waiting. But Jensen let the breath out again with a whoosh, like thinking that any tries of self-defense would be only a complete waste of time and energy, neither of which he had enough of. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his low-riding baggy pajama pants, making them slide even lower down his slim hips, and stuck his tongue out at Jared, giving him an unfriendly look. And Jared laughed at the child-like gesture which, underlined with Jensen’s creased hair, flattened at one side of his head, and sticking out at the other, and his cheeks tinted with a soft sleepy flush, was seriously adorable.

“And you killed it,” Jensen reminded.

“Stay.” Jared breathed; surprised by the word, by the urgency and quietness of his tone.

But Jensen didn’t notice, didn’t falter in the least. “Without hesitation,” he continued, absolutely undisturbed, yet unwittingly moving closer to Jared. “You bought the trap, you set the trap, and you killed it.”

“Jen.”

“But you can’t kill a damn spider,” Jensen revolves bemusedly. “You won’t let me kill a damn spider.”

“Jensen!” This time Jared’s voice echoed and resonated through the room, carrying the six letters out to the hallway, where Sadie and Harley stirred in their beds. But apparently thinking that if their daddies were together then there was nothing to worry about, they settled easily back to the sleep.

“Huh?” Jensen jerked, and Jared could practically see every potential thought die on Jensen’s tongue with the surprise.  
Jensen scowled then, bewildered when he realized that Jared was no longer huddled in his makeshift shelter, where he was counting on him to be, but instead sitting at the foot of his bed and tugging at the twine in Jensen’s pajamas, which was where he definitely wasn’t expecting him.

“C’m here,” Jared whispered, looking up at the shorter man with a soft, unspoken plea in his eyes.

“But Jay, we’re… we didn’t,” Jensen murmured, astonished at the sudden change of topic, the heavy silence, and the unexpected shift in the atmosphere.

Jared’s warm hands moved from the center of Jensen’s belly to his sides, holding on tighter and pulling Jensen onto himself. Jensen could feel the edge of the bed pressing into his knees, the carpet slipping slowly but surely from underneath his feet. Bare ten seconds later he landed rather inelegantly sprawled atop of Jared, with an embarrassed _hmpf_.

“We did,” Jared reminded with a sly grin that grew into devilment when the ostensibly innocent dimples deepened his cheeks, looking like he couldn’t care less about the added weight of Jensen’s body on his. “And not once.”

“Yeah, I remember _that_ ,” Jensen replied dryly, as he rolled his eyes, trying to gain back the last remnants of his dignity and sit up, despite the blush creeping into his cheeks. “I didn’t mean _that_.”

“Well, I did.” Jared assured him as he rolled them over, using some secret ninja grapple of his or something, because Jensen didn’t even know what had hit him before he had his back flat on the bed and Jared’s long, lean body hovering above him.

“I-I think I left the nightlight lit,” he said brightly, gazing up into Jared’s darkened, lust filled eyes. He gasped when Jared’s fingers slid underneath the rim of his black and worn _Dallas Cowboys_ T-shirt, running lightly over his ribs, and tickling like a feather.

Jared nodded apprehensively, clearly enjoying Jensen’s embarrassment, and his useless struggle to escape the tickling sensation. “I’ll go get it,” he promised seriously. “Later.”

“You don’t mean you want to--” Jensen stuttered, blinking up at Jared in confusion, and letting the missing words just hang in the air; hot and heavy, like Jared’s breath ghosting across his lips. “Now?”

Resting his palm over the protruding ridges of Jensen’s ribs, Jared leaned in and nudged the tip of Jensen’s nose with his own, then brushed his lips over Jensen’s with a barely palpable touch, making him rise up blindly to seek more contact. “I always want you,” he whispered, a little too sincerely. “Anywhere. Anytime.”

“It’s four a.m.,” Jensen remarked, as he shifted his fingers up Jared’s upper arm, over the firm muscles and visible tendons, and gripped the sleeve of his T-shirt, afraid that, in spite of his words, Jared would pull away after all.

It _had been_ four a.m. anyway, when Jared’s _very manly_ yell had dragged him out of the bed.

“And you still look so pretty.”

“You know, the cheap flattery’s all very nice, but such talk won’t get you anywhere near to where you want to be.”

Jared’s eyebrow arched in amazement and he chuckled. “You think?”

“I know,” Jensen grinned with an assured nod. “It’s too late. Or... too soon. Whatever. I don’t work at his hour.”

“Could you just shut up?” Jared asked impatiently, running his index finger across Jensen’s bottom lip. “I’m tryin’ to kiss you. And maybe show you that you do work at this hour.”

Jensen shook his head resolutely, rejecting Jared’s plan and determination, but he smiled and splayed his hand at Jared’s nape, burying his fingers in the rich, dark hair, and strained his neck to reach Jared’s mouth. It was a chaste kiss, a brief contact before Jared pulled away, teasing and punishing, but it was enough to make Jensen’s lips tingle.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, which were placed at each side of Jensen’s head, Jared shifted closer and looked down at him, taking in the crumpled spikes, pointing every which way, the faint lines drawn across his forehead that didn’t fade away, even when he stopped frowning like he currently was, and practically seeing himself in the green puddles staring back at him. He ruffled Jensen’s hair a little bit more, and then traced his fingers down Jensen’s freckles and Dean’s stubble to rest his hand underneath Jensen’s chin, bringing his head up a little. He pressed his lips on Jensen’s, feeling the puff of his warm breath itch his mouth when Jensen sighed at the contact contently, and then parted his lips in a silent invitation. Coming up for air a moment later, Jared sat back on his hunches and grasped the edge of Jensen’s T-shirt with both hands, tugging at it urgently. “Off with this. Now. C’mon.”

Jensen, who looked like he was awake only thanks to the strength of will power, and the drift of want rolling through his stomach and reflecting in his eyes, sat up and raised his hands up, letting Jared pull the offending piece of cloth up his arms and off. Jared threw the T-shirt away, not giving a second thought as to where it landed once it wasn’t in his way anymore, although the sound of something being knocked over and falling to the carpet was a little distracting. He slid his palms down Jensen’s shoulders and arms, leaving a trail of goose pumps in his wake before his hands settled on Jensen’s bare hips, pulling him closer. “You’re thin,” he noted, almost accusingly.

Jensen’s fingers paused in their move up Jared’s thighs, and he leaned slightly back to look Jared in the eye. “What?” he questioned, sounding a wee bit aggrieved.

“I think you should eat more,” Jared pondered thoughtfully, rubbing lazy circles over Jensen’s jutting hipbones with the pads of his thumbs. “You’re thin.”

“You sound like my mom,” Jensen muttered, and Jared would swear he was actually pouting. “And I think I eat enough, thank you very much,” he replied crossly as his eyes glided down his body critically. Jared’s slender fingers, still a dark shade from the Texan sun, were a stark contrast to Jensen’s untanned skin, and the way they were holding his hips with a sure, firm grip sent a tremor of want through Jensen’s spine. “And I’m not thin; your hands are just fuckin’ huge.”

Jared followed Jensen’s gaze and scowled, clearly disagreeing. “Yeah, that must be it.”

“What now?” Jensen asked; his tone balancing just at the edge of irritation when he sensed Jared’s eyes on his body again, five minutes after he had finally managed to peel off Jared’s T-shirt and got his hands on the smooth, burning skin and defined muscles stretched underneath it. He could feel the scarlet and heat spreading from his cheeks down his neck and chest under the intensity of Jared’s intent, unwavering gaze, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jared breathed, sounding so much like the first moment he had noticed Jensen had freckles. And then later, when he had found almost every single one of them.

“You’re one to talk,” Jensen murmured under his breath, then smirked. “I’ll let my parents know that you think they did a good job.”

Jared shook his head, exhausted, and his awed expression changed to reproachful. “Could you, just for once, accept a compliment without sneerin’?”

“No,” Jensen shot back automatically, then blushed deeper under Jared’s unusually serious gaze. “Jay.”

“’Cause you are beautiful,” Jared repeated as he settled his fingers over Jensen’s chest, feeling the rapid pelting of Jensen’s heart underneath his palm, beating the same melody as Jared’s own. “And it’s not only to their credit.”

Jensen didn’t really know what to say to that, so he just leaned forward, silencing Jared with a brush of his lips.

Despite the roll of need rushing through their veins, the kiss was gentle and slow, practiced and still new, tasting of love that neither had ever talked about, because they didn’t need to. It had always been there, and they both knew it.

Jensen smiled into the kiss when he grazed his fingernails down Jared’s back, and felt him shudder in response. Jared was playing a dirtier game though, and as he drew back from the kiss, he slipped his hand in between them, pushing it over Jensen’s stomach and lower, letting his palm rest where an obvious bulge was slightly lifting the front of Jensen’s pajamas. Jensen trembled at the contact; his whole body, every single muscle and nerve, tensing at once in that short moment, and he moaned, a surprised, pained sound that vibrated through Jared’s entire being. He looked up to find Jensen’s eyelids lowered almost completely, leaving only a slit to allow him to peep through his thick eyelashes. Intense green staring back at Jared.

“Gorgeous,” Jared let out breathy. He slithered both hands down the small of Jensen’s back and leaned forward, capturing Jensen’s lips and forcing them open with his own. He cupped Jensen’s small ass and lifted him up, drawing him onto his lap as Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck. His tongue dipped past Jared’s lips, touching and sliding along Jared’s, and then withdrawing and making him follow.

When they parted for air, breathless and flushed, Jensen yawned. And completely ruined the mood. “Sorry,” he mumbled guiltily, biting down onto his swollen lower lip.

“Stop yawnin’,” Jared warned, before his words were cut off by another yawn. His own this time. “Y’know it spreads like a plague.”

“I can’t.” Jensen laughed tiredly and dropped his head on Jared’s shoulder, yawning again. “Wanna sleep.”

“Damn you, CW,” Jared sighed with exasperation, before Jensen untangled his hands from around him and flopped onto the bed, pulling Jared with him.

 

“Jay?” Jensen called out tentatively, less than ten minutes later, feeling Jared’s hot breath ghost over his ear, raising the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck, and the weight of Jared’s hand on his belly, but no movement whatsoever. “Jared, I swear if you’ve fallen asleep on me I’ll--” He trailed off when he turned his head to the side, and found that Jared was indeed sleeping. Fast asleep and beautiful, with a soft, dreamy smile playing across his lips, and strands of his wild sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. Jensen let out a frustrated growl and then shimmied from beneath Jared as carefully as he could manage without waking him up. He propped his head on his hand and reached out tentatively, smoothing Jared’s hair out of his eye and behind his ear gently, then placed a soft kiss on his temple. “I’ll love you anyway,” he whispered, before he crawled out of the bed.

 

“Anywhere. Anytime,” he fussed to himself as he walked out of the bedroom to finally turn off the lights in his room.

 

A while later he found himself wrapped in the embrace of long, strong arms, and practically buried in the crumpled sheets with the 6’4’’ of firm, heating blanket. He was more than halfway to Dreamland himself when the four simple words echoed in his ears, leaving him confused as to whether it was a part of his dream, or coming from behind him. “Love you too, Jen.”


End file.
